


Discovery

by WanderingShiren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Confusion, F/F, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Lapis Lazuli wants nothing more than to kiss her best friend a bit. The small girl is pretty and adorable. Lapis is sure that she's not gay though, even if the small girl might make her change her mind.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, just a short little one-shot of fluff and hopefully hilarity for you. Loosely based on a TwiDash fanfic I read on FiMfiction years ago. Hope you enjoy!

It was a warm summer evening. Lapis Lazuli, dressed well, approached her best friend’s house.

 

_ It’s not that big of a deal, _ she thought.  _ What’s a bit of kissing among friends? Everyone likes kissing! _

 

Before college let out for the summer, she admitted to her roommate turned best friend, Peridot, that she’d had thoughts of kissing the shorter girl. Lapis knew she wasn’t gay. She’d had boyfriends before. Nothing too serious, but still. None of them had the pull Peridot had though. The small blonde radiated adorkableness and warmth, but anyone could see that!

 

When Lapis revealed this, Peridot saw no problem. Peridot invited Lapis over to do the tongue tangling activity. The two agreed on a time and then planned for it.

 

With how comfortable Peridot was with the idea, she figured that Peridot must be like her, and that in turn, all girls feel like this.

 

Snapping out of her reverie, Lapis approaches the door. Looking down at her phone, her grip tightens as she hesitates.

 

_ Okay, Lapis. _ The bluenette began psyching herself up.  _ It’s simple. Just go in there, kiss Peridot a bit, and leave. Simple as that! _ Lapis wasn’t entirely convinced.

 

_ Everyone has thoughts like this! Peridot is proof of that.  _ Lapis didn’t know that for sure, but Peridot sure did love her M/M ships. Then again, the only fandom she knew that Peridot was apart of was the CPH fandom….

 

Lapis began toying with the idea of playing sick, suddenly losing her nerve. She decided she would knock lightly and if the short girl didn’t answer she would just play it off.

 

Before Lapis could even knock, the door was opened wide by her small roommate.

 

“Lapis! You’re here!” Peridot chirped happily.

 

Lapis wanted to respond, she really did. But once she saw the short girl, she lost her ability to speak.

 

Peridot was wearing a light green frilly dress, perfectly accentuating her pale skin and all the light freckles she had dotted on it. She was wearing makeup, not that that mattered much. Peridot always looked stunning. But most importantly were her eyes. Gone were Peridot’s usual tinted glasses. Instead, bright blue green eyes studied Lapis with as much intensity as Lapis was studying Peridot.

 

“You look very nice,” Peridot spoke, trying to cover her face with her hand to hide the burning blush she had.

 

Lapis didn’t even notice. She let out a cough to derail her brain. “Y-yeah, thanks. You do too.” Nailed it.

 

“Where are my manners? Come on in!” Peridot stepped aside, allowing Lapis in.

 

“My parents aren’t home. They took Steven to Funland after I told them about this,” Peridot rubbed the back of her neck. “I made some food if you’re hungry. Or do you want to do that thing first?” Peridot began to play with a loose lock of her messy hair, blush very prominent on her pale skin.

 

_ Food? _ Lapis hadn’t even thought about food. Food wasn’t in the plan, though it did sound tempting.

 

“Let’s kiss first,” Lapis said with more confidence than she had.

 

“All right,” Peridot said, taking Lapis’ hand. She leads her to the couch.

 

The two sit down next to each other, still holding hands. Peridot sighs, and brings Lapis into a hug.

 

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Peridot says in the embrace. “I’m grateful you like me enough to want to do this.”

 

Lapis grips the girl tighter. She had kissed before, but she felt honored that Peridot was willing to give her her first kiss.

 

“Of course I like you. You’re my best friend!” Lapis says quickly. The words coming out of her mouth didn’t feel right though. They felt like a lie, but Lapis knew they were true.

 

Lapis was torn. She felt guilty, but she couldn’t figure out why. She felt wrong, not for wanting to kiss Peridot, but because of something Lapis had said.

 

Before she could figure anything out, her mind focused back onto Peridot. More specifically, on Peridot leaning in.

 

Their lips met. In that moment, Lapis forgot how to kiss. It was so much different than anything she'd experienced before. It was electrifying. It was breathtaking. It was setting fireworks off in her head.

 

Then, Peridot pulled back, blush evident on her face.

 

“Sorry, it’s my first time. I must be pretty bad….” Peridot said trying to cover her face.

 

Lapis had forgotten English was a thing. The gears were turning in her head, slowly but surely trying to work out the solution. When it finally came to her, she spoke.

 

“Peridot,” she barely whispered, “I think I might be gay….” she trailed off.

 

Peridot looked at her confused. Suddenly, Lapis was hyper-aware of the situation.

 

Of course, to an outsider she would’ve already seemed gay. She wanted to kiss a girl. And in Lapis’ mind, this all made sense now. Of course she was gay. She had spent months wanting to kiss her best friend. But Lapis’ old mind refused to believe that.

 

Suddenly, Lapis felt very embarrassed. She wanted to cover her face, slink away, and crawl into a hole that she could scream into for the rest of eternity.

 

“Sorry,” she said instead. “I know how this looks, but I really didn't know until you kissed me.”

 

Peridot had chuckled at this. Lapis just felt more embarrassed.

 

“And here I thought you had all this all figured out,” Peridot said, still giggling. “But it turns out you’re just as clueless and confused as I am.”

 

Lapis sees the hilarity of the situation and begins to giggle too. The two burst out in a laughing fit worthy of any rom-com.

 

Finally, Lapis stopped long enough to put her hand against Peridot’s cheek, looking at the shorter girl with soft blue eyes. Lapis leans in yet again for what she came for.

 

This time she could reciprocate. This time it was Peridot’s turn to be awestruck. Lapis wanted to make sure it was soft and tender, like the months they’d spent together leading up to this very moment. Passion could be saved for another day. This kiss was a promise for the girl who had stolen her heart. The contact was still electrifying, but Lapis felt as though she could get used to it.

 

She pulls back, need for oxygen outweighing everything else. Peridot herself has a far away look and the largest smile Lapis has ever seen on the girl. She was so adorable.

 

Lapis snatched the short girl up, sitting her right in her lap for more easy access. Lips again meet, still tenderly, but moving in sync. Peridot seemed to be getting the hang of it.

 

Pulling back from their third kiss, the two silently decided they hadn’t had enough and immediately went in for a fourth. Lapis pulls Peridot closer, wanting to feel the warmth of the shorter girl’s body. Peridot didn’t mind. Being this close to Lapis made kissing easier.

 

The two pull back and begin giggling. A sense of joy overcoming both of them in the other’s presence.

 

“Why don’t we eat some of that food like a normal couple then continue where we left off?” Lapis suggested.

 

“Works for me,” Peridot cheerily replied, leading the taller girl to the kitchen to enjoy their meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: WritingShiren or WanderingShiren.


End file.
